


Sinner

by psychicfiredemoness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Demon AU, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicfiredemoness/pseuds/psychicfiredemoness
Summary: A demon has it's sights on Steven and when he gives in to the sweet words of the creature he finds himself in for one hell of a night.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Kudos: 13





	Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by a commission from my lovely and very skilled friend Pecha, so a very big shout out to her.
> 
> If you're here for the smut, please do enjoy. Comments are always appreciated and fed upon with vigor.

Eyes followed him throughout the day. Initially Steven had thought it was someone in the office. Admirers, though not necessarily welcome, were not uncommon given his title and profession. He ignored the suspicion and continued with his work.

After he had returned to his little home in Mossdeep he felt it still, some predatory gaze creeping along his skin and making his hair stand on end. He turned quickly expecting to find some clever pokémon that had snuck into his house, maybe a ghost or one of the more mischievous dark-types. He was alone.

He was being silly, he decided with a little laugh into the empty air of his home. The solution was simple: he was putting in too many hours at Devon, not sleeping enough or maybe not eating as properly as he should. _That_ was the reason he was being paranoid. That was why he could feel the warmth of breath against his ear, his name gently whispered into it, and feel the soft scrape of nails against his skin as he ate a light dinner. Yes, he would turn in early and get a good night’s sleep, that would solve everything.

He was just getting ready to crawl into bed when the floorboards creaked behind him. The feeling of being watched had never truly faded away and he expected to be alone when he turned around. He was wrong.

Some creature stood across the room and grinned maliciously at him. Obsidian horns curled above pointed ears with too many piercings to count and long black and white hair hung down its back. Whatever the creature was, it appeared to be a thin human male with eyes so pale they seemed to glow as they bore into him. There was an unearthly beauty about him that had Steven shivering.

He, the creature, wore very little. A leather harness was spread across his chest in a pattern like a pentagram, a tiny thong hung off his hips and barely contained the clear erection pressing against the material as a flexible black tail lazily curled through the air behind him, the spaded tip twitching. Dark, torn stockings ran up to his thigh and metal collar completed the look, the shiny accessory glinting in the dim light and put unnaturally wicked thoughts in Steven’s head.

“Evenin’ darlin’,” the creature said in a voice like a deep rasp, his smile growing as he stepped towards Steven. Another shiver ran down his spine. “And what’s _your_ name?”

Steven backed away and fell onto his bed, scooting back until he had hit the wall. “Why do you–”

“A man outta know his pet’s name,” the creature– a demon, for there was no other word Steven could think to describe the man –laughed and climbed up into Steven’s lap without compunction, his legs straddling Steven’s hips as he pressed that barely concealed hardon flush to Steven’s groin.

His body felt like lead, his mind became sticky with cotton fog but Steven still mustered a few coherent thoughts. “I’m not your pet.”

“Not yet, mortal,” the demon chuckled draping his arms around Steven’s shoulders like they were old lovers. He gave a delicious roll of the hips against Steven earning a groan from the Champion. “But you will be.”

“No,” Steven breathed as his mind clouded further and his body began to respond to the friction.

The demon licked his lips, sharp fangs visible against them. His voice was saccharine sweet, the words sticking against Steven’s already muddled mind.

“No?” He mocked lowering his mouth to Steven’s throat, the same warm breath he’d felt all say ghosting over his skin. “I think that’s just what you want, mortal.”

He started to kiss along Steven’s neck, slow, sweet little pecks that went straight to his dick.

“You’re wrong,” Steven heaved when giving in was _exactly_ what he wanted. This wasn’t like him. This had to be some trick but he could barely think straight, every thought focused entirely on the demon gently rolling against his body, treating him with such tenderness it could make him weep with need.

“So cute,” the demon mocked with a long drag of his tongue up Steven’s throat. “Actin’ like you don’t want this, don’t want _me_. I can smell the lust on you,” he whispered with a nip to Steven’s earlobe. “Ain’t you lonely, my little mortal, never gettin’ the attention you need, that you _deserve_?” A clawed hand slipped between them and lovingly cupped Steven’s groin, rubbing the gentle warmth of his palm against him.

“You would be so happy if you were mine,” the demon promised as he peeled the shirt from Steven’ body, the man helpless to stop him under whatever spell had been cast over his mind. “I’ll take care of you better than any human ever has, could ever hope to. Don’t you deserve that, mortal?”

“Steven,” he said in a whisper, his spirit caving as the demon’s clawed fingers roamed his bare chest. “My name is Steven.”

The demon hummed thoughtfully and leaned back to stare into his eyes, into his soul. “Wouldn’t you like that, Steven?” God, the way his name fell from that wicked tongue… “I know I would. Will you be mine, Steven?”

Steven swallowed thickly. His mind was too heavy to think, sticky with the sweet promises of the creature on his lap. “My… my soul?”

The demon purred for him and dragged a sharp nail down his chest. “Along with this scrumptious body of yours.”

Steven wanted to believe him, every last word. He was so lonely, so tired of hoping that the next connection would be real, would last. They never did. Maybe this demon was sincere, his sugary words certainly sounded genuine.

Dissatisfied by the human’s silence, the demon gave Steven’s cock a firm squeeze, rubbing his hand along the hard length.

“Y-yes,” Steven stammered as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Piers.”

His mind was too addled to understand what the demon meant. “What?”

“ _My_ name. I expect to hear you scream it for me like a good pet,” the demon explained with an audible grin, and then sank his sharp teeth into Steven’s throat.

Before he could think to scream, Piers had pulled back and was kissing Steven with bruising intensity; he could taste the blood on the creature’s tongue as it played with his own.

“You’re mine,” Piers declared and Steven felt the fog clear from his mind at once, blessing him with horrifying clarity.

 _What_ had he agreed to!?

Steven struggled as Piers slipped off the bed, eager to tear the sweatpants and the underwear from his body. For such a lithe form the demon was strong, easily fighting the human back and leaving deep scratches in his flesh, blood blossoming on his pale skin. Piers pushed him back on the bed, biting his chest and ribs while Steven continued to fight. When Steven didn’t relent Piers drew lower and sank his teeth deep into Steven’s thigh, pulling away and holding the human’s legs wide, those sharp teeth hovering just over Steven’s cock. He wasn’t stupid enough to think it was anything but a threat.

“I won’t have a disobedient pet,” Piers growled, his voice matching his appearance for the first time.

Steven lay still making the demon grin. Piers licked the blood from his perfect lips before bowing his head and dragging his tongue over the ragged wound on Steven’s thigh.

His voice became honey-sweet again, the fog sliding back into Steven’s head. “If you’re a good boy, _maybe_ I’ll give you a treat.”

Piers climbed back onto the bed and lay Steven down on his side, sliding behind as he positioned himself. The demon shifted, slipping a hand around Steven’s neck and teasing his throat with those sharp nails.

“Just relax, darlin’,” Piers cooed with such affection it made Steven melt.

His leg was lifted into the air, Piers pressing flush against Steven’s back. The thong had disappeared and Piers' cock bobbed proudly in the air as he aligned it with Steven’s entrance, pushing in so slowly, being careful with his human.

Steven adjusted to the intrusion quickly, the fog dissipating from his mind. Piers kissed his shoulder and slowly moved within him, pushing in as deeply as he could and pulling back out with the same care. He whispered little compliments in Steven’s ear, told him how good he felt and praising him for behaving. It wasn’t so bad.

Piers tail snuck around Steven’s hip, the spaded tip coming up to tease the dribbling head of Steven’s cock. A particularly deep thrust undid him, a wave of heat flushing over his skin and leaving his body in sputtering bursts. No, that hadn’t been bad at all, it had even felt a little loving if he was being honest with himself. What a fool he was.

Piers retreated from Steven’s side before he had even caught his breath. The demon knelt between his legs and pulled Steven onto his hip, impaling him without any of the gentleness from before. He thought better of fighting Piers this time as the demon raked his nails down Steven’s sides, not hard enough to cut but that could easily change, his oozing wounds a sharp reminder. One hand found the sheets and balled them in Steven’s fist, the other gripping the back of Piers’ neck as he continued his powerful thrusts.

“Good boy, Steven,” Piers praised tugging a nipple painfully between his teeth, chuckling at the groan of his human. The snap of his hips calmed some, finding a reasonable pace that became quickly, embarrassingly, pleasurable.

The hips pummeling away at Steven stopped, the demon buried deeply in his flesh. He could feel the rush of heat filling him up, dribbling out onto the sheets even before Piers had pulled out. Steven lay there panting, desperately aware of the erection that hadn’t wilted during their obscene lovemaking.

Before he could catch his breath Piers had dragged him up and off the bed. He turned Steven around and forced him against the wall, Steven’s arms barely catching him in time.

“You didn’t think it was over did you?” Piers teased, elated, tugging Steven’s hips back and urging his legs apart until he was satisfied with the new position. “I’m far from done with you, Steven.”

Piers snapped his hips up, burying himself in Steven’s sloppy hole and hitting something in him that left the man screaming for more. A clawed hand wrapped around his throat, nails playing against Steven’s jugular, daring Steven to try something as Piers continued his heavenly assault against the tender flesh.

“You like that?” Piers whispered into his ear. “You like how I violate your tight little hole?”

Piers brought his other hand up to grip Steven’s hair when he didn’t answer, craning the man’s head back painfully. His hips snapped into that spot again until Steven saw stars in the corners of his vision.

“Y-yes,” Steven whimpered, pathetic under this blissful abuse.

“Do you like bein’ my pet? For me to use however I want?”

Steven couldn’t answer for the pleasure coursing across his body, so close to release as Piers slammed back into the wonderful place deep inside him. Before he could crash over the edge Piers’ tail whipped around him, wrapping so tightly around his cock that it was painful.

Piers sank his teeth into Steven’s shoulder as punishment. “Answer me.”

“Yes!” Steven screamed as a fresh wave of sticky heat exploded into him; Piers showed no sign of slowing his inhuman pace.

“Then beg your Master,” Piers commanded.

His tail started to undulate around Steven’s shaft, teasing him even as the base of his cock was held in an iron grip. He couldn’t speak, could barely think as Piers abused his needy cock.

Through sheer necessity Steven found his voice. “Please!” He sobbed.

“Please what?” Piers shot at him, dissatisfied.

Steven’s legs nearly buckled, his whole body shaking and another rush of demonic ichor filled and spilled out of him.

“Please, Piers, I need it,” Steven begged prettily for his lover, his face burning with humiliation though it wasn’t enough to stop his need. “Please, let me c–!”

His voice was cut short by his scream, Piers’ tail loosening and twisting around him like the most gifted hand and spurring on an orgasm so powerful it left Steven’s vision going dark.

It felt like he was floating, falling back onto something soft. The blackness cleared from Steven’s eyes, the ceiling looming overhead as he lay on his bed. He could feel gravity pulling everything from him, pooling obscenely beneath him. Piers was perched beside him, leaning forward and spreading his human’s legs wide. Steven trembled, barely able to lift his head in his exhaustion; he couldn’t possibly last another round yet his cock was standing as proud as ever, red from the abuse it had suffered that night.

Piers wrapped a tender hand around Steven’s shaft, dipping his head low as his tongue snaked out to tease the tip.

“You were such a good boy for me,” Piers purred in approval before lowering his mouth and engulfing the head of Steven’s cock.

Steven worried over those teeth against such a sensitive part of his anatomy, knowing just how dangerous they were and baring the marks all over to prove it. His anxiety was unnecessary.

Piers worked his hand furiously against Steven’s shaft. Steven’s hips trembled, not thinking he had anything left to give as pleasure flushed over his body and burst into Piers’ hot mouth. The demon slurped at him noisily, making sure not a single drop escaped from his talented tongue.

Steven collapsed into his bed, his cock finally, mercifully, going limp. Piers crawled up his body but he was too tired to move.

“No more…” Steven pleaded with him, his heavy body shaking from the thought.

Piers smiled down at him, not the wicked grins from before. It was soft, almost affectionate. He pulled a blanket up around Steven’s spent body and tucked him in.

“Nah,” Piers assured with a kiss to his cheek, “Nothin’ more tonight, love.”

The demon lay down beside him, cradling Steven close as he drifted into an easy sleep.


End file.
